Strong feelings
by Kamy4 GhostDreyar
Summary: Detrás de cada situación difícil hay alguien que siempre estará a tu lado. Hay veces que cada uno debe elegir su propio camino y tener muy claro las desiciones que debe tomar. Bisckssana y Miraxus.


Se acercó al que una vez había sido su gremio y ahora no era nada más que un montón de cenizas y escombros. Aún había polvo por todos los lados, y era tan espeso y alto que no dejaba entrar los rayos de sol en la ciudad de Magnolia.

Fairy Tail había sido siempre fuerte y había logrado vencer todas las dificultatades. Sin embargo, ¿Qué era ahora? ¿En qué se había convertido unos de los mejores gremios de todo el reino de Fiore? Simplemente se había convertido como aquellas cenizas y polvo que aún yacían en todas las calles y algunas de las edificaciones de la ciudad de Magnolia que habían sufrido daños colaterales.

Lagrimas empezaron a formarse en la comisura de sus ojos, que luego se convirtieron en un torrente que resbalaba caudalosamente por sus mejillas pálidas. Se sentía impotente, y ante todo fragil. Había permitido perder otra vez su hogar.

Observando las ruinas llenos de recuerdos que nunca olvidaría, apretó con fuerza los puños sin saber que hacer y cómo iba a rehacer su vida. La mayoría de magos de Fairy Tail ya se habían marchado, cada uno con su propio rumbo y camino. Sin embargo, ella no podia partir sin saber que camino debía elegir en ése momento. Una desición podría cambiar muchas cosas en su vida y nunca se tenían que tomar a la ligera.

Sin saber que hacer y que camino elegir se derrumbó de rodillas al suelo, aún llorando por las perdidas de sus camaradas y amigos y de su querido hogar.

No sabía cuando tiempo estuvo así, hasta que notó una mano temblorosa en su hombro. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió el resto de las lágrimas y giró la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con una mirada azulada de su triste hermana.

-Lissana...—Mirajane dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y la abrazó con ternura por atrás y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana pequeña.—No puedo decir que no siento lo mismo que tu...en ésta situación. ¿Pero si no somos fuertes ahora que haremos de ahora en adelante?—Mirajane le hizo ver a Lissana, que a pesar de que Fairy Tail se había desvanecido seguiría siempre en sus corazones y no por eso deberían rendirse tan fácilmente.

Lissana pero no era la primera vez que perdía su hogar. Cuando fue transportada a la dimensión de Edolas, nunca creyó que volvería a su mundo y a ver a su familia, la única que tenía y que quería conservar siempre.

En ése momento Mirajane bajo una de las manos hasta el corazón de Lissana y dijo:

-Es en estos momentos que nunca debes olvidar que siempre llevarás Fairy Tail en el corazón. No importa lo lejos que estén cada uno de los miembros del gremio. Siempre estaran contigo allá donde vayas.—dijo la hermana mayor con ternura.

En ése momento Lissana se fregó con el dorso de la mano sus ojos y sonrió como hacía tiempo no había hecho.

Fuera cual fuera el destino que esperava a todas las hadas, se harían fuertes para no tener que rendirse de nuevo. La pequeña chica albina juró vencer su miedo y el vacio de su corazón, para poder hacerle frente a las dificultades que estaban por venir. Se levantó, con ayuda de su hermana, del suelo y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

-Debemos seguir siempre juntas, Mira.—dijo Lissana con una sonrisa cálida y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que hacían que sus ojos azulados adquirieran un brillo especial.

Su hermano Elfman se había marchado solo, ya que se culpaba mucho por la explosión del gremio y le pareció mejor ir a entrenar solo y reflexionar y meditar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. No lo podria culpar nunca de lo que había sucedido. Todo fue obra del demonio de Tártaros Seilah. Sin embargo, tampoco pudo parar el deseo de Elfman de hacerse más fuerte. Sólo lo que le preocupaba era que estaba sólo y ella tenía a Mirajane.

Siempre habian viajado juntos y ahora su hermano también había elegido su propio camino, aunque eso le provocara un malestar en su pecho. Lo quería demasiado y no deseaba nada mas que hubiera decidido viajar con sus hermanas.

Pero no podía hacer nada más que velar por su hermano.

-Yo también velaré por él.—dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa nostálgica recordando los buenos momentos que habían pasado los tres juntos. Cómo cuando Lissana y Elfman aprendieron a usar la misma magia que ella, para que no sintiera nunca sola.

Lissana y Mirajane cogieron un par de bolsas de ropa, comida y medicinas y lo empaquetaron en unas mochilas de viaje. No era necesario cargar con muchas cosas, solo entorpecería sus pasos y ritmo.

-¿Dónde iremos ahora, Mira?-preguntó Lissana sin saber muy bien cual era el camino que tendría que elegir ahora. Para dar un buen comienzo, primero debían ponerse una meta o destino.

Mirajane miró a la asustada Lissana y suspiró. Ella también tenía sus dudas respecto a lo que harían a partir de ahora. Sin embargo, debía ser fuerte por su hermana pequeña.

-Míralo de otra forma. Ahora puedes elegir todo lo que quieras hacer y donde te apetecería ir.—dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa para animar un poco a la pequeña albina.

-Pero no tendremos un lugar donde regresar.—Puntualizo Lissana con una voz triste.

La hermana mayor miró con tristeza a Lissana y puso una mano en su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su esponjoso cabello blanco. Lissana levantó su mirada y se encontró con los cálidos y azulados ojos de su hermana.

-Siempre puedes crear tu propio hogar al que regresar. Además, nunca sabes si Fairy Tail volverá a renacer algún día de entre los escombros. Entonces seamos fuertes y hagamos nuestro propio camino, Lissana.—dijo Mirajane con un tono sincero y seguro de si misma.

Fue en ése momento que decidieron viajar de pueblo en pueblo, para aprender de sus propios pasos y hacerse más fuertes.

Una de las mañanas en las que caminaban por senderos en busca de un pueblo en que pasar la noche, oyeron un sonoroso estruendo y el llanto de un niño pequeño que venía del bosque que estaban cruzando.

-Mira!—gritó Lissana preocupada por el niño que oía llorar en la espesura del bosque.—Tenemos que ayudar a ése niño.—dijo segura y preparándose para buscar el indicio de todo ése alborote y afrontar lo que fuera que fuese. Por la el llanto y el chillido del del niño parecía demasiado pequeño para poder defenderse sólo en un bosque cómo alquél.

-Si, tienes razón. Vámonos.—dijo una Mirajane enojada por el llanto del niño. ¿Quién le haria algo asi? Sólo esperaba que llegaran a tiempo a ayudar al pobre niño.

Las dos hermanas se adentraron más hacia al bosque, hasta que se encontraron con una escena horrible. Un niño que no debía tener más de siete años se encontraba desagollado en una clara del bosque.

La escena hizo que las dos chicas apartaran la mirada de toda aquella sangre inocente esparcida por el suelo. No podían creer que alguién pudiese ser tan cuel y tener tanta sangre fría para hacerle eso a un niño pequeño. Fuera lo que fuese, ya se había ido. Sin embargo, cómo no hacía mucho que habían oido llorar y chillar al niño...quizás esa criatura o asesino aún andaba por los alrededores.

-Qui-quién...—Lissana intentó encontrar respuestas a aquella masacre del pobre muchacho. Si fuera una criatura salvaje se lo hubiera llevado a su guarida a comérselo. Sin embargo, las marcas de su cuello eran de garras y de eso estaba muy segura.

-Puede que aun esté cerca.—dijo Mirajane alerta y transformó su cuerpo en un demonio con su magia Take Over, conocida como Satan Soul. Sería muy eficaz para la batalla si es que tenían que luchar contra algo o alguien.

Entonces Lissana también adoptó la transformación conocida como Tiger Soul, para poder utilizar sentidos más desarrollados en ésa situación. Si estaban ante un enemigo que no conocían deberían estar en alerta. Nunca podían estar seguras de lo que iba a suceder.

El ambiente se encontraba tenso y el cadáver degollado de ése niño pequeño tumbado ahí al suelo sólo hacía que empeorar la situación.

Al cabo de unos minutos se oyeron el fregar de las hojas de los arbustos de alrededor de la clara de ése bosque y paralizo de miedo el corazón de ésas dos jóvenes albinas, que aún sin embargo mantuvieron la compostura y una posición de batalla.

En ese mismo instante un lobo grande cómo un oso y de pelaje negro como el carbón salió de la nada para abalanzarse contra Lissana.

-Kya!—gritó Lissana asustada e intentó hacerse a un lado para esquivar los afilados dientes de ése descomunal mostruo y contraatacó con sus garras de tigre. Sin embargó, no logro herir al animal demasiado.

¿Qué clase de mostruo es aquél? ¿Había sido él quien había hecho éso al niño? ¿Pero por qué? Se preguntava la pequeña albina.

-Hazte a un lado Lissana.—gritó su hermana que se encontraba pocos metros del lobo. Juntó sus dos manos y lanzó un encanterio explosivo dirigido de lleno a ése monstruo.

El lobo olfateó el aire y logró esquivar el ataque de Mirajane de una forma inteligentemente extraordinaria. Fue en ese momento que Mirajane aprovechó para acercarse a su hermana y estar a su lado.

-Cómo vees no es un animal ordinario.—dijo Mirajane a Lissana, observando aquél lobo enorme, cuya mirada enigmática escondía una inteligencia poco común.

En el momento que escuchó ésas palabras los ojos de Lissana se asancharon por el miedo y llegó a una conclusión. Sólo había un motivo por el que ese monstruo no se hubiese comido al niño. Lo había dejado de cebo para atraer a alguien más a su cacería. Sólo con pensar en ésa posibilidad su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos.

-Tranquila Lissana, podemos vencerle.—dijo Mirajane segura de si misma. No iba a dejar que hirieran a su hermana por nada en el mundo. Era lo más preciado que tenía junto a Elfman y no iba a permitir que la muerte le robara a su hermana de nuevo.

En ése momento la criatura infernal los miro e hizo una cosa que aún puso muy neviosas a las dos hermanas. Esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y clavó sus ojos de lobo en los de las chicas. Después, el lobo se abalanzó de nuevo hacia las dos chicas, las cuales intentaron esquivar como pudieron sus ataques.

Lissana cambió su tranformación al de una criatura alada, para poder esquivar con mayor agilidad las garras de ése monstruo, al igual que su hermana mayor Mirajane, que con su Satan Soul podía sobrevolar la zona y lanzar ataques aéreos.

Uno de ellos logró dar al lobo. Si embargo, luego vieron asutadas que sus heridas se regeneraban a una velocidad alarmante. ¿Qué clase de criatura era aquella?

Esto suponía un peligro para ellas, ya que pronto su magia se agotaría y estarían indefensas ante aquél monstruo. Tenian que encontrar una solución rápida y tratar de hacerle una herida de la cual no se pudiese regenerar.

A medida que iban luchando, sin poder hacer nada contra aquella criatura sus poderes se fueron agotando hasta que ya no pudieron transformarse para luchar.

-Mira...—dijo una Lissana al borde del agotamiento y recostada con una rodilla al suelo. Gotas de sudor bajaban por su cuello y tenia algunas heridas en los brazos y piernas.

Mirajane no estaba en una situación mucho mejor que la de ella, pero siempre se sentía bien al escuchar las palabras animadoras de su hermana, aún cuando las situaciones eran muy difíciles incluso para ella. Siempre intentaba hacer feliz a los demás sin pensar primero en la suya propia. Así era su hermana mayor.

-Lissana corre.—dijo Mirajane poniendose en pie para afrentarse de nuevo con ése monstruo. Tenía su mirada perdida en el horizonte como si pensara en algo más que no fuera luchar con el lobo que tenía frente a sus ojos.—Yo voy a entretenerlo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? De ninguna forma iba a dejar que su hermana peleara sola contra ésa criatura. Además que sus poderes ya se habían agotado. Era imposible que saliera viva de allí.

-De ninguna forma voy a dejar que pelees contra aquél monstruo tu sola, ¿ me oiste?-Lissana gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo no iba a llorar? Estaba diciendo que la dejara morir para que ella pudiera vivir su propia vida. Nunca se lo permitiria.—Estás equivocada, Mirajane.—dijo su nombre entero, mientras se ponía en pie para ayudar a su hermana en la lucha, aunque ella tampoco podía usar más magia..—Fuiste tu la que me dijiste que tenía que elegir mi propio camino y saber que es lo que tengo que hacer. No tengo muy claro las metas de ahora en adelante, pero si tengo claro que nunca abandonaría a un ser querido y muy preciado como lo eres tú para mí.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Mirajane se puso a llorar al mirar en lo fuerte que era en realidad su hermana. Tenía sus debiidades, pero a la hora de la verdad podía hacerse valer por si misma. Y en ése momento supo que nada ni nadie la separaría de ella y que lucharían con sus últimas fuerzas contra el mismo diablo.

El lobo se abalanzó sobre las dos chicas que cerraron los ojos estando abrazadas para no perderse nunca más y todo se volvió negro.


End file.
